La commune c’est chiant et l’eau ça mouille !
by Aya121
Summary: Un jeune homme, dossier, commune, pluie, toit... Cliquez pour comprendre XD shonenaï, homophobes cliquez pas!


**La commune c'est chiant et l'eau ça mouille !**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :** UA, One Shot, shonen-aï, pov, général, humour.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi.

**Note :** Ça vient de me tomber dessus lol.

Bonne lecture !

Merci à siamoise-de-mouah pour avoir joué ma béta-lectrice !

* * *

**Vendredi 11 août 2006 – Charleroi (Belgique)**

Bon sang, y en a marre !

Vous avez besoin de rafistoler une partie de votre maison ?

Vous pouvez bénéficier d'une prime de la commune !

Ouais, c'est bien beau ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils font tout pour dissuader les gens d'en demander !

Pourquoi ?

Très simple, y a ces putain de bordel de papiers à remplir sans oublier avant de lire les informations sur tel ou tel article royal ou encore ministériel !

Et je peux vous suggérer une chose : prenez des aspirines avant de vous mettre à la lecture, j'ai jamais vu un truc aussi chiant !

J'ai eu du droit en fac, c'était génial je n'avais que de bonnes notes, je ne sais pas si c'était le cours qui était bien ou alors le prof, un truc qui est sûr c'est que là je ne vois plus le droit de la même façon !

SALETE !

Comment ça je me plains ? Y a de quoi vous ne trouvez pas ! Non, allez demander une prime à la région wallonne et vous verrez bien que j'ai toutes les raisons de geindre !

Bon, jusqu'ici j'ai remplis les parties « avant que l'agent » ne vienne pour expertiser ce que je souhaites faire comme travaux c'est-à-dire refaire mon toit, il en a grandement besoin, il a plus de 30 ans et mine de rien j'ai pas envie de me retrouver un beau jour avec des fuites ou pire un trou !

Jolie petite maison mais pour toute habitation ça a parfois besoin d'un peu de neuf et comme en ce moment j'ai les moyens de faire un prêt… bah j'le fais quoi.

Retournons là où je continue à râler !

Je disais donc que j'venais de finir de remplir ce qui était à « remplir par vous-même ». Avec ça, il vous faut des preuves de revenus, des informations comme quoi vous aviez déjà bénéficié d'une prime…

Encore heureux je n'en ai jamais eu… bordel en moins à fournir.

Et bien sûr, il me faut des papiers de la commune comme la composition de famille et heeuuu.. un autre truc mais bon on s'en fout, ils sauront quoi faire.

Vu que le bureau de la commune de ma… commune n'est pas tout près de chez moi, je prends ma petite voiture pour m'y rendre en plus le temps est plutôt merdique et je ne voudrais pas me recevoir la plouf sur la tronche, bonjour le démêlage de cheveux ensuite !

Ah, je n'en avais pas parlé ? Je suis un jeune homme de 25 ans avec une longueur de cheveux atteignant la moitié de mes cuisses et je vous certifie que ma chevelure et la pluie ça ne fait pas du tout bon ménage même si elle est tressée, ça me prendra des heures à les démêler.

Enfin, bref, z'en avez rien à faire…

Je me gare pas tout près sur un petit parking, petit mais je risque pas de me faire niquer une vitre, ouais le coin où je vis n'est pas des plus rassurant.

La partie de bâtiment où se trouve le bureau communal est assez… petit, je peux prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas de monde.

OUTCH, c'est raté, y a du monde et pas que des sent bon.

Le pied, j'vous dis pas !

Qu'est-ce que certaines personnes peuvent shnouffer grave, j'vous jure le savon et de l'eau ça va pas vous ruiner et le déo non plus. Est-ce que je me permets de sortir sans me laver pour empester les autres !

NAN

Et puis franchement, c'est pas une fois qu'ils loupent la douche mais au moins un mois pour avoir une odeur si faisandée.

Ah non, pitié ne remue pas toi !

Vais mourir à l'aide, help me please !

Adieu monde cruel, c'est la fin pour moi, je suis trop jeune raaaaahhhh mais casse toi sale conne qui connaît pas le savon !

Ouf, elle est partie, bon tout compte fait je suis toujours en vie.

J'attends bien gentiment mon tour…

5 minutes…

15 minutes…

20 minutes…

Okay l'est 14h30 j'espère tout de même passer avant la fermeture qui est à 16h.

Pressons, pressons.

Yes, enfin c'est à moi.

Et vous ne devinerez JAMAIS l'affaire… les papiers que je viens chercher faut les payer !

J'y crois pas, je me prends le choux pour avoir une prime de quelques euros et je dois PAYER pour l'avoir !

'tain, ils se foutent pas de la poire du monde eux !

J'ai tout de même mes papiers, je vais pouvoir ainsi continuer mes démarches.

Des démarches qui prennent trois mois, ouais le temps que la demande se fassent, qu'un expert ramène sa fraise chez vous pour zyeuter le truc, que l'expert en question envoie son verdict et votre dossier, puis que le dossier vous revienne pour continuer ce qui reste à compléter…

Avouez que ça vous donne trop l'envie de demander une prime hein ? Je vais pas cracher dessus non plus, de l'argent comme ça, ça met un peu de beurre dans les épinards.

Et pour avoir ces petits soussous, faut ramer.

La da-dame, elle est un peu co-conne mais gentille.

Lente mais son travail est correcte.

Allez, adios les puants je m'en vais respirer la douce odeur des pots d'échappement ça tue vos poumons mais ça vous flingue pas sur place.

Bon, hum, okay bah je vais attendre un petit moment à l'entrée.

Il ne pleut pas.

C'est littéralement un mur d'eau auquel on a droit.

Vive la Belgique…

Wow génial, j'me tape un dushniouffe comme compagnon de glandage pendant que la pluie tombe.

Que faire ?

Risquer une tumeur aux poumons à cause de l'autre ?

Me mouiller et prévoir un temps de démêlage un peu long ?

Ouais, z'avez tout compris j'prends la seconde option !

C'est que la pluie… ça mouille, la vache ! Et plus j'avance plus la pluie redouble en force, j'vais arriver tout cru à ma voiture et le siège va être imbibé.

J'aperçois enfin le parking, n'empêche j'aurais dû la garer plus près… quel con !

Punaise, ce ne sont pas des flaques mais des étangs !

Mon pauvre pantalon beige, il va morfler. Bon évitons de marcher trop brutalement et aller en douceur pour éviter les éclaboussures.

GYAAAH, sale petit merdeux si y avait pas cette plouf je te courserais bien, oh le chieur ! Je ressemble à un dalmatien.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces gosses à sauter dans les flaques d'eau ? ça leur apporte quoi ? à part faire chier leur mère pour nettoyer les vêtements !

Trop crétins les moufflets !

Je sors mes clés et contourne la voiture seulement… la flaque l'est profonde et y a de la vase au fond donc résultat des courses… ça glisse.

Et le petit Duo a pas de chance et va se torcher royalement…

Ah ? L'en faut un temps pour toucher la terre ferme.

C'est là que vous vous sentez retenu par deux bras assez musclés. La personne me relève et je me retourne évidemment pour remercie mon sauveur.

WOW, c'est quoi ce canon ? Maman, ça existe encore de telles créatures !

Je vous expliques : le mec a une moitié de tête en plus que moi donc dans les mètres 90, habillé trop sexe dans un costume noir, une coiffure un peu beaucoup mouillée vu la douche, c'est une courte chevelure blonde qui donne trop bien avec son teint bronzé et des yeux trop beaux ! Bleu qui penche sur du turquoise.

On m'a envoyé un dieu de la beauté pour me sauver de la merde ?

- Ça va ?

Mmmhhh… et la voix qui va avec, c'est bon je l'adopte !

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- De rien, hé bien bonne après-midi.

- A vous aussi !

D'habitude les blondinets c'est pas mon truc, mais j'peux faire exception pour un matage en règle, outch matez moi ces fesses, même le costar ne peut cacher ce postérieur de dieu, mes mimines me démangent !

Heu, c'est bien ça mon petit Duo mais t'oublie pas quelque chose ?

Quoi ?

La pluie banane !

Ah ouais, vite la voiture.

Cool fait une bonne température à l'intérieur, je ne risque pas la crève. Allez ma jolie, c'est retour maison.

Maintenant, je peux terminer le dossier pour que tout soit prêt lors du passage de l'expert. Ah ben tiens, j'ai du courrier ?

C'est que je suis dans les temps, l'agent se ramène mercredi.

**Mercredi 16 août 2006 – Charleroi (Belgique) – Maison Maxwell.**

Ça donne son jour de passage mais la tranche d'heure c'est pas trop ça quoi… de 8h30 à 17h00…

C'est que j'ai le temps de rien foutre mais obligé de surveiller la porte, les pauses pipi sont très courtes.

16h45…

Heu, il m'aurait pas oublié ? Ah ben nan, ça sonne, ça doit être lui, le pauvre il doit être trempé avec cette pluie tout aussi merdique que vendredi.

OH MY GOD, j'ai droit à un canon, pitié pitié dites-moi que c'est l'agent et pas un con de Jéhova !

- Monsieur Maxwell ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Agent Yuy du ministère de la région Wallonne pour la prime que vous avez demandé.

- Entrez, je vous en prie…

- Hn.

Et je parie qu'il est hétéro ! Snif, les beaux gosses sont toujours hétéro, j'ai jamais de chance sur ce coup là.

- Est-ce que votre dossier est complet ?

- Bien sûr, mais venez dans le living… vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Thé, soda, café, coca… ?

- Un thé merci.

- Voici le dossier tant que je prépare le thé… Et tenez, de quoi essuyer vos cheveux…

- Hn.

- _Très causante la bombe ambulante._

Duo tu es un grand garçon, tu sais que baver c'est pas sexe, même si t'as pas de chance, reste correcte.

L'est trop miam ce type, il fait ma hauteur, une chevelure chocolat - j'aimeeuuuhhh le chocolat et là j'adoreeeuuuuhhh le chocolat - toute ébouriffée par son séchage à la va je m'en fous, des petites lunettes pour la lecture, son costume beige. Doit être asiatique avec ses yeux légèrement bridés, par contre j'ai loupé un peu la couleur de ses iris.

- Voilà…

Il pourrait me regarder quand il prend sa tasse au lieu de bouffer des yeux le dossier ! Si il dit qu'il y a une erreur, beau gosse ou pas, rien à quiquer, je le massacre !

- Votre dossier est complet, je vais pouvoir inspecter la toiture par votre… grenier ?

- _Viens plutôt inspecter ma chambre…_ Oui, le grenier et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre costume, il est nickel.

- Hn.

_- Commence à me porter la grappe avec ses 'hn'._

- Vous pouvez me suivre...

Vous pensez que si je le fais entrer dans ma chambre et que je l'y enferme avec moi, j'aurai droit a une sucette ?

Hey, me regardez pas ainsi, si vous étiez dans ma situation penseriez la même chose !

Enfin, toute personne normalement constituée gay et ayant de bon goût ainsi que peut-être un esprit hum 'légèrement' pervers penserait comme moi.

Merci, c'est sympathique vous pourriez me ménager en me balançant que je peux toujours courir ! On n'a pas le droit de rêver dans ce monde !

Il inspecte les moindres recoins de l'intérieur de mon toit, n'en loupant pas une miette… c'est pas ça que je voudrais qu'il inspecte, il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes.

Nan, je ne suis pas narcissique, je sais que j'ai un beau corps mes ex me l'ont souvent dit et ne s'en sont jamais plaints, au contraire.

C'est qu'il prend son boulot vachement à cœur. Si il pouvait me travailler le corps… il en a besoin et madame la mimine je commence à en avoir marre.

- Hé bien monsieur Maxwell je vais devoir revenir.

- Pardon ! Mais pourquoi !

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, tout est bon mais vu l'heure je me vois obligé de revenir pour finir le dossier avec vous… demain ? si vous le pouvez bien sûr.

- Heu… ben… oui ! Pas de problème. _Hé comment mon coco, je ne vais pas refuser une telle proposition. Mes yeux ne vont pas refuser l'opportunité de te mater à nouveau._

On peut devenir aveugles après excès de matage ?

- Très bien, je passerai à 14h, est-ce que ça vous va ?

- Oui, demain je ne quitte pas la maison de la journée alors pas de soucis.

Nous redescendons jusqu'au living où il récupère sa veste et son porte-documents.

- Alors à demain Monsieur Maxwell.

- A demain Monsieur Yuy, bonne fin de journée.

- A vous aussi.

Une poignée de mains et il s'en va, que sa main était douce, je l'aurais bien gardée avec moi pour…

Oh non Duo arrête immédiatement ce genre d'image mentale c'est pas bon pour pic-dudulle. Même si il n'a pas eu d'exercices depuis plus de deux semaines…

Ouais deux semaines c'est long.

**Jeudi 17 août 2006 – Charleroi (Belgique) – Maison Maxwell.**

Tout est parfait…

Ma tresse sans mèches qui en ressortent.

Me suis bien rasé de près.

Des vêtements qui me mettent en valeurs.

Un après-rasage qui sent trop bon.

Je sais, je sais… vous allez me dire que ça ne sert à rien ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ! Je vais peut-être réussir à le faire virer de bord ? Et puis, il est pt'être pas hétéro après tout…

13h59…

14h00 et la sonnette retenti.

J'ouvre la porte sur une véritable éponge.

- Heu Monsieur Yuy ?

- Hn !

- Entrez vite ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Une voiture m'a un **peu** éclaboussé !

- Le chauffeur ne vous a pas raté. Venez avec moi !

Il retire ses chaussures et me suit au premier étage, je le fais entrer dans la salle de bain, d'une armoire j'en sors un grand essuie de bain que je lui tends.

- Prenez une douche chaude, et comme vous devez avoir la même taille que moi, je vous apporte des vêtements secs. Je reviens de suite.

- Hn.

- _Bordel arrête de'hniser !_

Je pars dans ma chambre et là j'ai mon imagination débordante qui fait surface, nan mais j'ai un perfect god dans ma salle de bain, il est nu et dans ma douche et je peux PAS y toucher grrr …

INJUSTICE !

Merde je commence à parler comme 'fei !

Il doit avoir un corps de rêve, avec le costume on arrive déjà à dire qu'il a une forme de corps très bien faite.

- …well.

- …

- Monsieur Maxwell ?

Je peux mourir sans le moindre remord, j'ai devant moi le mec le plus torride de la terre avec pour simple vêtement une mini serviette de bain, les cheveux qui gouttent et… et il est dans ma chambre !

- Oh pardon, hum voici des sous-vêtement et vêtements !

Il est fou ! Il s'habille, là sous mes yeux et sans gêne. Argh, tuez moi, c'est une torture totale, pourquoi moi ! Regarder mais pas toucher comme dans un musée sauf que l'œuvre elle est vivante ici et que je m'en ferais bien mon quatre heure !

Ne jouons pas les voyeurs, voilà on se retourne et on porte une trèèèèèèssss grande attention à ses tentures, serait temps que j'en change tiens. Ouais, pensons au changement de tentures, alors quelle couleur cette fois-ci, tant que c'est un ton chaud c'est bon, faut du chaud pour un chaud…

Chaud ?

Comme souffle chaud ?

- Monsieur Yuy… heuuuuu les vêtements ne vous plaisent pas ?

Oui, le mec est a quelques centimètres de moi il n'a mis que le boxer, cherchez l'erreur ?

- Pas envie…

- Gueuh ?

- Pas envie de les mettre et puis… la vue a l'air de vous plaire Monsieur Maxwell…

- Hein ?

- La vue vous plait … **Duo** …

Naannnnn il utilise une voix trop sexe pour prononcer mon pré… prénom ? M'a appelé 'Duo' l'autre et moi qui ne connaît même pas le sien.

On va la jouer franc ?

- Oui… énormément.

- Hn.

- Z'avez un dico pour les 'hn' parce que depuis hier j'ai un stress de pas les piger.

- Il n'y à rien a comprendre **Duo** … simplement que vous me plaisez… Et je penses que c'est réciproque je me trompe ?

- Vous êtes **GAY** ?

Il fronce les sourcils au vu de cette question qu'on peut qualifier de totalement dé-bi-le.

- Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris… oui je suis **gay** Duo.

- Alors vous êtes pas hétéro ?

Seconde question débile hein ? Mais j'me sens à l'ouest, j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un canon inconnu dans ma chambre en boxer et si près de moi, si près que pourrais le balancer sur le lit et m'le faire, ça se fait pas, bien sûr… faudrait que je lui demande d'abord son prénom ?

- Non je ne suis pas hétéro puisque je suis **gay**.

- Heu… hé bien… hum Monsieur Yuy…

- Heero.

- Hiro ?

- Non, Hee-ro.

- **Heero**, je… enfin…

- Ne serais-je pas à votre goût ?

- Oh si ! vous l'êtes seulement…

- Trop vite pour vous ?

- Pas vraiment, mais c'est pas dans mes habitudes de me retrouver dans cette situation.

- Tu sais…Il faut un début à tout **Duo**

- On se tutoie ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- T'étais pas venu pour compléter mon dossier ?

- C'est déjà fait.

- … ? …

- Je l'ai fait ce matin.

- Oh ! Hé attends une minute ! La voiture…

- Disons que je l'ai peut-être cherché.

- Comment ?

- J'ai eu une occasion que je n'ai pas ratée…

- Et tu pensais quoi ?

- Tu m'as l'air très gentil et généreux, j'ai supposé que tu ne laisserais pas ton expert trempé et que tu lui offrirais une douche et des vêtements de rechange.

- T'as tout prévu en clair.

- Pas vraiment, je ne savais pas comment **toi** tu allais réagir, j'ai eu du bol.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant monsieur l'expert ?

- Je tiens à **tout** expertiser chez vous Monsieur Maxwell…

- Quel bon agent que vous faites Monsieur Yuy, et vous êtes ainsi avec tous vos clients ?

- Seulement avec les beautés fatales…

- Et t'en as déjà eu beaucoup ?

- C'est une première et peut-être une dernière.

- On verra… on verra… mais faites votre travail pour commencer…

- Avec plaisir…

Tout compte fait je ne regrette pas ma demande de prime…

Ni la commune…

Ni la pluie…

_**OWARI**_

* * *

_11 août 2006 _

_Bizzz _

_A plus la compagnie..._

_Aya!_


End file.
